eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of businesses in EastEnders
Walford Tube Station Link title Walford East is supposedly on London’s District Line. It actually replaces the real station Bromley-by-Bow on the made-up map that's shown inside. 89 George Street 89 George Street is a house with 2 flats, both of which are owned by Ian Beale. Current residents *Leon Small Previous residents *Shirley Benson (2003-2004) *Denise Fox (2006) *Chelsea Fox (2006, 2009) *Libby Fox (2006) *Shirley Carter (2007-2008) *Heather Trott (2007-2008) *Callum Monks (2008-2009) *Syd Chambers (2009) *Noah Chambers (2009) *Amira Shah (2009-2010) *Zsa Zsa Carter (2010) *Mercy Olubunmi,(2010) *Arthur "Fatboy" Chubb (2010) *Ronnie Mitchell (2010) Car Lot: 6 Albert Square The car lot, also known as "Branning and son Motors", is the place where cars are sold. It is currently being run by Max Branning but it is actually owned by Roxy Mitchell. Darren Miller also works here. Bradley Branning was also part-owner until his death in February 2010 *Max Branning-Owner/Car Salesman (Renting from Roxy Mitchell) *Darren Miller-Car Salesman 5 Albert Square In July 2006, Max Branning rented the house for a fresh start with Tanya and their children. Max has been booted out (several times), and Tanya has had boyfriends staying with her and the kids, such as, Jack Branning and Sean Slater. Max then returned back. In December 2009, Tanya left with Lauren and Oscar because of money problems, caused by Max. On Christmas Day, Tanya returned to get Abi. On 29 January 2010, Abi returned to stay with Max and on 22nd February, Carol Jackson and her son, Billie moved in with them, after Carol realised that she couldn't leave Max in the state he was in following his son, Bradley's death. Current residents *Max Branning (2006-2007, 2009, 2010-) *Abi Branning (2006-2008, 2010-) *Carol Jackson (2010-) *Billie Jackson (2010-) *Darren Miller (2010-) Past residents *Lauren Branning(2006-2008, 2009) *Oscar Branning(2007-2009) *Tanya Branning(2006-2009) *Jack Branning(2008) *Sean Slater(2008) *Bradley Branning (2006, 2009) *Ruby Allen (2005-2006) *Johnny Allen (2005) *Steve Owen (2001) *Melanie Owen (2000-2002) 3 Albert Square In 2005, Garry and Minty set up home in number 3. In 2006, Naomi Julien joined them, and Sonia Fowler for a while. And Dawn Swann and boyfriend, Rob Minter moved into the other flat. In 2007, Naomi left Walford. In 2008, following fiancee, Jase's, death, Dawn Swann and daughter, Summer, moved in with Garry and Minty. And brother Darren Miller, moved in as well In 2009, Garry and Dawn, along with Summer, left. And Manda Best moved in with Minty. Later, son Adam, moved in with mum Manda and Minty. Current Residence; *Minty Peterson Past Residence; *Garry Hobbs (2005-2009) *Manda Best (2009-2010) *Dawn Swann (2008-2009) *Summer Swann (2008-2009) *Darren Miller (2008-2010) *Adam Best (2009-2010) 1 Albert Square:Walford Surgery The basement flat is the doctor's surgery, which was first run by Dr Legg. Al Jenkins was the last known occupant. The Arches: 2 Turpin Way Phil Mitchell owned the business known as Mitchell's Autos, from 1990 until January 2010, when he sold it to Pat Evans, because of money problems caused by Archie Mitchell. Ricky Butcher is the manager and other employees are Minty Peterson and Phil Mitchell. *Pat Evans-Owner *Ricky Butcher-Manger/Mechanic *Minty Peterson-Mechanic *Phil Mitchell-Mechanic Argee Bhajee: 88-90 George Street The Argee Bhajee is Walford's leading Indian restaurant. The Argee Bhajee was also called Giuseppe's 'run by The Di Marco Family from 1998 until 2000. 'Gilly's Massage: 7 Turpin Road Before the massage parlour opened - to the objection of many locals - this was the post office. Roxy's Tanya Branning ran beauty salon Booty, although Max Branning secretly owned it behind Tanya's back. The business was previously a nail bar run by Phil's ex, Kate. Now it is owned by Roxy Mitchell who won it in a auction for £160,000 in March 2010. *Roxy Mitchell-Owner *Chelsea Fox-Beautician *Gaynor-Beautician Community Centre: Turpin Way The community centre hosts a creche, a mother and baby group, art classes, dance classes and yoga. Lucas Johnson is the Manager of the centre *Lucas Johnson-Manager Bookies: 13 Turpin Road Sharon became the owner of Walford's "Turf Accountants" following Dennis's death. Pat Evans once ran the place. Janine Butcher and Ryan Malloy recently started working here. Although leaving in January 2006, Sharon still is the real owner. Employees Sharon Rickman-Owner *Ryan Malloy-Assistant Manager *Janine Butcher The Queen Victoria: 46 Albert Square Roxy Mitchell is the current landlady. The Mitchell Family live here. Current Residents: *Peggy Mitchell (1994-2001, 2002, 2005-2009, 2010-) *Pat Evans (1987-1990, 2010-) Past Residents: *Roxy Mitchell (2007-2010) *Ronnie Mitchell (2007, 2009-2010) *Glenda Mitchell (2010) *Danny Mitchell (2010) *Ben Mitchell (2006-2009) *Phil Mitchell (1991-1993, 1999, 2005-2009) *Courtney Mitchell (2006) *Carla Mitchell (2006) *Billy Mitchell (2007, 2009) *Honey Mitchell (2007) *Grant Mitchell (1991-1999, 2006) *Sam Mitchell (1991, 1995-1999, 2001-2002, 2005, 2009-2010) *Dennis Rickman (2004, 2005) *Kat Slater (2003-2004) *Zoe Slater (2003, 2005) *Jake Moon (2005) *Spencer Moon (2002-2004) *Nana Moon (2003-2004) *Lisa Fowler (2001-2002) *Barry Evans (2001) *Dave Roberts (2002) *Janine Butcher (1987-1989, 1998-2000, 2009) *Tiffany Mitchell (1997-1998) *Simon Wicks (1986,1987-1990) *Diana Butcher (1987-1988) *Ricky Butcher (1987-1989, 2009) *Mo Butcher (1988) *Sharon Watts (1980-1987, 1991-1994, 2001-2002, 2005-2006) Bartenders *Chelsea Fox *Christian Clarke *Ronnie Mitchell *Peggy Mitchell *Shirley Carter *Tracey Owners Roxy Mitchell (2010-) Archie Mitchell (2009) Peggy Mitchell (1994-2001, 2002, 2005-2009) Chrissie Watts (2004-2005) Den Watts (1980-1987, 2004-2005) Alfie Moon (2002-2004) Sharon Watts (1991-1994, 2001-2002, 2005) Dan Sullivan (1999-2000) Grant Mitchell (1991-1999) Eddie Royle (1990) Frank Butcher (1987-1990, 1998-2000) Pat Evans (1987-1990) Angie Watts (1980-1986) Alf Barret (??-1980) Minute Mart: 1 Bridge Street The shop was originally run under the name of "First til Last". In 2000, Audrey Trueman opened it up again, and renamed it to "Minute Mart". Since her death, husband Patrick took over. In 2003, Yolande Duke came to live with Patrick and ran the business with him. In 2008, Yolande left. Denise Johnson and Heather Trott work for Patrick. *Patrick Trueman-Owner *Denise Johnson *Heather Trott *Helen Launderette: 3 Bridge Street The launderette is owned by the Mr Papadopolous, who has only been seen in 1992 and 1994. Dot Branning is the manager of The Laundrette while Heather Trott also works here. *Mr Papadopolous-Owner *Dot Branning-Manageress *Heather Trott-Employee Beale's Plaice: 15 Turpin Road The chip shop is part of Ian Beale's empire. Brother-in-law Christian lives in the flat above the chippy, number 15a. Employees: Ian Beale (Owner) Lucy Beale Jane Beale Residents: Christian Clarke Syed Masood 23 Albert Square This house has been home to the Slater's since 2000. Current residents *Charlie Slater *Mo Harris *Stacey Slater *Jean Slater *Becca Swanson Previous residents *Kat Moon (2000-2004, 2005) *Lynne Hobbs (2000-2004) *Zoe Slater (2000-2005) *Garry Hobbs (2000-2004) *Harry Slater (2001) *Sean Slater (2006, 2009-2010) *Bradley Branning (2009-2010) *Reg Cox (??-1985) 25 Albert Square Dot and Jim live here.Dot's friend Liz Turner also lodges here when she visits Walford. Current Residents: *Dot Branning *Jim Branning *Liz Turner 27 Albert Square Phil Mitchell lives here with his son Ben Mitchell and daughter Louise Mitchell.His girlfriend Shirley Carter also lives here with her niece Zsa Zsa Carter. Current Residents: *Phil Mitchell *Ben Mitchell *Shirley Carter *Zsa Zsa Carter *Louise Mitchell 29a Albert Square Jack returned to this flat after Max booted him out of his own house - Number 5 - and Tanya rejected him. Ronnie also lives here while Jack is recovering in hospital. Current Residents: *Jack Branning *Ronnie Mitchell 31 Albert Square Pat Evans was left this house in Andy Hunter's will. the Current Residents are Pat Evans, Bianca Butcher, Ricky Butcher and Bianca's kids Current Residents *Bianca Butcher *Ricky Butcher *Whitney Dean *Liam Butcher *Tiffany Dean *Morgan Jackson-King 45 Albert Square After Pauline Fowler's Death, The Beales moved in. Current Residence; *Ian Beale *Jane Beale *Lucy Beale *Peter Beale *Bobby Beale 43 Albert Square Janine Butcher and Ryan Malloy live in 43a and Billy Mitchell, Jay Brown, Heather Trott and her son Geroge live in 43b. Current Residents: *Janine Butcher *Ryan Malloy *Heather Trott *George Trott *Billy Mitchell *Jay Brown The Cafe: 2 Bridge Street 'Kathy's Cafe' is owned and run by Ian Beale. He employs Bianca Jackson and Marie *Ian Beale-Owner/Waiter *Jane Beale-Owner/Waitress *Bianca Butcher-Waitress *Marie-Waitress 4 Turpin Road: R&R Jack Branning owns the Club with help from Ronnie Mitchell. It had previously been known as Scarlet, the E20 and Angie's Den. *Jack Branning-Owner *Ronnie Mitchell-Manageress/Barmaid 41 Albert Square ' The Masood family moved into number 41 in October 2007. Current Residents: *Masood Ahmed (2007-) *Zainab Masood (2007-2010, 2010-) *Tamwar Masood (2007-) *Kamil Masood (2010-) Past Residents: Syed Masood (2009-2010) Amira Shah (2009) Shabnam Masood (2007-2008) Alfie Moon (2005) Nana Moon (2005) Jake Moon (2005-2006) Spence Moon (2006) '18 Albert Square Patrick Trueman lives here with the Foxes - Chelsea and Libby. Lucas and Jordan Johnson have also moved in. Current Residents: *Patrick Trueman (2001—) *Chelsea Fox (2008—) *Libby Fox (2008—) *Lucas Johnson (2008, 2009—) *Jordan Johnson (2008, 2009—) Police Station Many Walford regulars have found themselves inside this building at some time or another. Allotments The allotments on Bridge Street were a favourite haunt of Arthur Fowler. Charlie Slater has a summer house here. War Memorial The Turpin Road War Memorial pays tribute to those brave residents of Walford who perished in the First and Second World Wars. The plaque reads 'We Shall Remember Them.' Masala Queen Catering Unit The Masala Queen Catering unit is a business owned by The Masood and The Beale familys. Each member of the two members work here from time to time. *Zainab Masood-Part-Owner/Caterer *Masood Ahmed-Part-Owner/Caterer *Ian Beale-Part-Owner/Caterer *Jane Beale-Part Owner/Caterer *Christian Clarke-Part Owner *Syed Masood-Caterer *Tamwar Masood-Caterer *Carol Jackson-Personal Assistant Category:Walford Category:Lists